A Sticky Situation
by Charlseeyy
Summary: When Valkyrie shunts back to the strange world she is forced to marry Lord Vile, with Skulduggery with her, what can go wrong?
1. Wedding Bells Are Ringing

Valkyries arm throbbed, she was about to shunt again. This time, if she ever came back, she would return a bride. She has been forced to marry Lord Vile mainly because she was the perfect person to marry him.

"Valkyrie, hold onto me. I promise you I won't let you marry him…me…uh…" Skulduggerys hand was on her arm, the world went hazy as she wrapped her fingers around his arm. She shut her eyes and then they were there, standing in front of Mevolent himself….again.

"Oh, the bride has returned…with a friend….Pleasant, it's good to see you" Mevolent cheered as Lord Vile walked into the room and over to Valkyrie. He forcefully removed Skulduggery's hand from Valkyries arm and looked down at her.

"Can I say something…" Valkyrie asked "There's two of him.." She pointed at Skulduggery and frowned.

"Valkyrie….sh" Skulduggery whispered as Lord Vile walked back to Mevolent. "She'll do nicely, Master" Vile whispered into his ear and stood in place next to the throne.

"Well then, please take Valkyrie and Skulduggery to get ready…NOW!" The Red Hoods grabbed both of them, Valkyrie was doing her best to get free but it was no use, they were much stronger than she was, she just whimpered as she was dragged out the room.

She gasped her breath as a maid tightened her corset, "I…I can't breathe" Her voice came out as a choking noise. The main ignored her and tightened it again as Lord Vile walking to her room, he waved his hand and the main hurried out the room and left Valkyrie in her wedding dress. Vile slowly walked in a circle around Valkyrie and stopped in front of her, he slowly moved his hands to the back of his head and took the helmet off. "Change of plans, you're marrying me now, but Mevolent doesn't know, the best thing about being me is that I can beat myself so Vile is locked away and I'll see you at the church" Skulduggery beamed.

"Prove its you and not Vile…" She whispered and looked down, the dress was tight around her chest but puffy at the bottom, it had a pattern along the torso and then faded as it went down the dress.

"Well, you dated Fletcher Renn, he has stupid hair oh and you're going to kill the world.." he mumbled and lifted her chin up. "As soon as we get home I'll get this whole thing undone, I promise you okay..But I need to show you something" His gloved hands slipped under the armour and suit then a false face came over his skull. The face he was wearing was handsome, he had black hair that fell over his deep green eyes, his cheek bones were high and his lips were a light shade of pink. "There's something else as well…" he slowly took his gloves off and held his skinned hands up. Valkyrie gasped in shock. "It's my real face…it won't change and there's skin and stuff everywhere…." He whispered, they heard the door open and he threw the helmet back on with his gloves and stood looking at Valkyrie in silence. "AH, Vile. You can't see her just yet. Now, go to the church and we'll meet you there." Skulduggery left the room without another word and Mevolent walked over to Valkyrie, "seeing as your dad isn't here, I'll be walking you down the aisle" he sang and left the room. _Valkyrie Pleasant…_She thought to herself, and walked out the door to meet Mevolent at the door to the church. The doors were made of a dark wood that looked like if you kicked it you would most likely break your leg or something. She felt Mevolent's arm slide though hers as the doors open, at the end of the aisle she saw Skulduggery dressed as Lord Vile, her heart nearly stopped as the started to walk slowly down towards him.

She stood next to Skulduggery, their hands together as the Mister spoke.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Do you Skulduggery Pleasant take Valkyrie Cain to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Do you Valkyrie Cain take Skulduggery Pleasant to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Her heart was beating fast, she could feel the eyes of everybody on her, it was so silent she could hear everybody's breathing.

"I do" she finally said and looked down for a few seconds then looked at Skulduggery. Mevolent passed them both a ring and they slid them of the right fingers.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of eh…Dubin… and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride."

Skulduggery wrapped his arms around Valkyrie's waist and she kisses the place where his cheek would be. "My arms throbbing, again" she whispered and held onto him. Within seconds they were standing In Dubin.

Skulduggery had taken the armor off and melted it down while Valkyrie had called Fletcher to take them to the sanctuary. She turned round to see the smug face of Fletcher Renn and his stupid hair. He scanned her body and missed the ring on her left hand.

"Hello, dummie" She joked as Skulduggery joined them and placed a hand on Fletcher's jacket and Fletcher placed a hand on Valkyries arm, in a blink of an eye they were standing in front of Ghastly, who was looking very disappointed at Skulduggery.

"Where have you been!" He boomed

"Well, we shunted and then stuff happened and we just got back" Skulduggery said "And I need to speak to you-" Fletcher cut in "I have to go, bye" then he disappeared and both Skulduggery and Valkyrie held up the left hand to show the rings to Ghastly. His face dropped then his mouth formed into a smirk and burst out laughing. "Skul-man got married to Val…this is great"


	2. The Start

Ghastly had been teasing them for hours until Skulduggery had knocked him off his feet into his chair, Valkyrie had pinned her hair up put her face and left her jacket on the back of the chair. Skulduggery or her had bothered to take the wedding rings off.

"Ghastly, you have to divorce us...Now" Skulduggery stated while pacing around the Elders office. Valkyrie kept her head down hiding the disappointed look on her face. She felt her whole body go cold like she was being rejected again. "Skul…Maybe after you two have had little kiddies….little skeleton kiddies..." Ghastly burst out in a fit of laugher yet again.

"Why do you want to get a divorce?" Valkyrie spoke up and stared at Skulduggery who had stopped pacing. "Wait, there's something different, your face…it's you" Ghastly stood up in shock.

"Yeah, and it won't go!" Skulduggery shouted with his deep green eyes locked on Valkyrie, he dropped the book he was holding and walked over to her while Ghastly tried to figure out how he could divorce them. "Val, you know I care about you but you can't be married, you're only 17 years old…" he lent his forehead against hers "…I'm sorry"

"What if I like being married to you, then at least I know I won't get hurt…" She whispered "…and I'm still in this dress, I only had my jacket on me." She shut her eyes and heard Skulduggery sigh, she couldn't stop the tear coming to her eyes and spilling over her shut eye lids. She felt his thumb brush away her tears.

"We never kissed…" His mumbled so only she could hear him, his hair had fallen over his eyes after so many tries of pushing it back. "And?" She replied. He lent forward and pressed his lips to hers, they were warm and soft, how she expected them to be. Their lips moved together, making them feel closer to each other than before.

They were interrupted by Ghastly clearing his throat, Valkyrie turned her head to look at him "If you're finished, I can help you two" His said rather proudly and sat behind his desk looking at Skulduggery pull away from the young girl in the white dress then cross the room "That's if you still want to get a divorce" he continued "Because if you don't then that means….HONEYMOONING!" Ghastly clapped his hands in joy and gazed at them both.

"Uh, I still can't breathe…" Valkyrie gasped for breath and fell sideways off the chair clawing at the corset, Skulduggery dashed around the room and started to loosen it then sat her up rubbing her back gently. "Are you OK?" she could hear the panic in his voice, she nodded and sucked in a lung full of air then stared up at the main with the high cheek bones and deep green eyes. "Come on…" He slid one arm under her knees and another round her back and stood up "…Let's get you home, Ghastly I'll be back tomorrow to speak to you about all this" with that Skulduggery carried Valkyrie out office and outside towards the Bentley.

"What's my last name now then?" Valkyrie spoke up after a very long awkward silence, they could both feel the tension in the air "Er, well I would say it's Valkyrie Pleasant but we're Pleasant and Cain…so you can keep it to Cain, that's if you want to" Skulduggery basically stuttered though all of that sentence which made Valkyrie laugh. The car pulled up at a house and they both got out. "I feel stupid…" Valkyrie said for the first time since she had the dress on. "You look stupid and beautiful…" Skulduggery replied as he opened the front door.

She mumbled something barely audible and stalked inside. The hall was a cream colour and had a small table by the door for things like keys and coins, they were two doors on either wall and one at the end.

She heard Skulduggery yawn and spun around, "You yawned…" she said not believing what she had heard, he stared down at her with his eyes wide. "I know…." Pulling out his phone he called Ghastly.

"Hello married man" Ghastly's voice was hazy down the phone.

"I yawned"

"You yawned, everybody yawns"

"Not me, I don't eat sleep or anything, like I said I YAWNED" Valkyrie could sense the worry in his voice, how could he yawn. That's not even possible.

"There is only one group of people that can bring back flesh and maybe if they are lucky, make the organs work again.."

Skulduggery looked confused and stared at the ground with the phone to his ear. "Who?"

The line went silent for a few minutes "_Necromancers_…nothing to worry about though, you're basically human now anyway…I guess" then the line went dead, skulduggery place his phone back on the table and walked over to Valkyrie, he could hear her breathing when he was a few inches from her. Taking her hands he looked at her and pulled her closer to him. "I can't stop thinking about our kiss from before" her mouth formed into a small smile "me either…" he pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her lips, their lips moved together.

Skulduggery's hands were on her back, slowly undoing the corset which was silently loosened, while her hands were exploring his torso and head. He picked her up and her legs wrapped round his waist pulling him closer than before towards her.


	3. My Immortal

Pushing at the air to make the man and women in front of them fall face first onto the gravel, she heard the women speak. The very same women see saw the sanctuary "Cain!" she screamed. _Oh come on, I can't beat him or is it a her up _she thought and held back her laughter. "I have so many jokes for this" Valkyrie cried with laughter. "scapegrace, how's life being a women" Skulduggery asked as Valkyrie dodged the fireball that he threw at them. "Well, he got a new body and he has magic…that he can't use…" Valkyrie stated as the tall man ran it her, she knew it was thrasher by the way he called the women 'Master'.

She grabbed Thrashers arm and flipped him over her shoulder, he wasn't strong or heavy, he soon got up and lunged at her again but she stopped him by a punch to the face and watched him crumple to the ground. Scapegrace ran at her and she met him with a face full of shadows and he went tumbling to the ground, people were being to notice them and started to record what was happening. Scapegrace got back up and lunged, Valkyrie pushed at the air and watched him go flying, she then ran at him and kicked him in the chest and landed in a crouch to see Scapegrace diving at her.

She rolled away and heard his chin hit the floor and crack. "I felt that" she muttered and looked down at him, his eyes had fallen shut and he wouldn't wake for another 2-3 hours. Loading them into the Bentley was easy. Skulduggery had either one of them on his shoulders and slung them into the back seat. Thrasher has come round when they were 2 minutes away from the sanctuary but Scapegrace was still passed out against the window. That was not attractive.

"Mr and Mrs Pleasant" Ghastly cheered as they walked through the doors, Ravel and Mist were sitting at the table, Ravel had his mouth wide open. Ghastly hadn't filled him in on what happened. "Shut. Up!" Skulduggery hissed though his teeth and pulled a chair out from Valkyrie then remain standing behind her.

"Well done on catching Scapegrace" Grand Mage Ravel said and smiled, his eyes moving from Valkyrie to Skulduggery. Madam mist didn't lift a finger or say a word. "It wasn't hard, its Scapegrace…after all…" Valkyrie stated "But thanks…" she looked down at her hands and fiddled with the finger on her left hand. She felt Skulduggery's hand on her shoulder and smiled to herself.

"Honeymoon?" Ghastly asked as he walked up to Skulduggery. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, honeymoon" His mouth formed into a smile and Ghastly clapped bring out a case for Valkyrie, she opened it to find summer outfits like shorts, dresses and a few pairs of heels. "Thank you Ghastly" She stood up and hugged him.

"Good news, guess who's back?!" He beamed into her ear, the door opened and Tanith Low walked in, she looked at Valkyrie "Val…" she smiled and Valkyrie ran across the room and hugged her, she knew her friend was back just by looking at her. "You never told me you were getting married, to him" She looked at Skulduggery and smirked. Valkyrie just laughed a little and hugged her friend again.

After spending around 2 hours explaining to Tanith what happened with Lord Vile and everything she had forgotten that she needed to go home, mainly to see her sister and parents but also to sleep in her own bed. She hugged Tanith Goodbye then made her way to the Bentley with Skulduggery, his arm was around his waist keeping her close to him. She slid into her seat and buckled up.

The drive home was quick and easy, as they pulled up by the pier she turned in her seat to the man with the deep green eyes. "Stay with me tonight…Please" She begged, he smiled and nodded slightly. They left the car in an ally way but her house.

Climbing though her bedroom window her reflection sat up in bed and looked pasted Valkyrie at Skulduggery. "Don't bother asking, you'll find out soon" She muttered and watched it step into the mirror then she touched the glass and sorted through memories for the last 4 and half days.

"I'll be back okay" she kissed Skulduggery's cheek and snuck into Alice's room and smiled down at the sleeping baby in the crib, she looked so small and cute when she was asleep. She had started walking on Valkyrie's day off a few weeks ago it wouldn't be long till she started talking Skulduggery said. She kissed Alice on the forehead and walked back into her room to see Skulduggery staring out the window.

"Everything ok?" she whispered so she didn't wake her parents. She could picture how that would go down. _Oh hey mum and dad, his is my husband. We got married yesterday and now he's staying here with us for the night. Oh yeah, he was a skeleton but now he's not and he is over 400 years old._

He turned round and nodded, his hair fell over his eyes and he shock his to move it but it didn't work. Valkyrie held up a finger meaning 'wait here' then rushing into the bathroom and opened a draw then picked out some hair gel that her hair wouldn't miss then walked back to her room again and placed the pot in his hand and looked at him smiling.

She found a pair of shorts and a tee shirt in one of her draws and quickly changed into them, discarding her black clothes on the floor then crawled into bed next to Skulduggery, his arms wrapped round her waist and she buried her face into his chest.


	4. The Day Off

She woke up the next morning to see that Skulduggery was still passed out on her bed, she quickly got dressed and walked down to see a note from her mum

**'LEFT EARLY HUN, SEE YOU TONIGHT.**

**MAKE SURE YOU EAT**

**XX**

**MUM**

**P.S DAD SAID BYE X'**

She sighed with relief and walked upstairs with a bowl of cereal for Skulduggery. "Morning" he sounded sleepy as she handed him the bowl, he smiled and tucked into the bowl without hesitation. "I was thinking, we could spend the day here until my parents get back then let my reflection out, then we could go back to yours…maybe" she suggested. His smile grew wider "I would love that!"

He slid out of bed "how about if I invite Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher…" He asked and she nodded and slipped into a black casual dress that Ghastly had made her, within moments Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher were standing on the landing. "Vallllllll, Skuuullll" Tanith boomed from the other side of the door.

Valkyrie opened the door and Tanith leaped on her and enveloped in a massive bear hug while giggling like crazy. "So guys, what you wanna do?" asked Valkyrie while trying to tickle Tanith. "Truth or dare!" Fletcher shouted and ran downstairs, Tanith followed carrying Valkyrie and Ghastly then Skulduggery soon followed and sat in the circle the two girls and fletcher had made.

"Fletch, truth or dare" Val said

"Dare me!"

"Okay then, I dare you to…" she put her hand on her chin and thought from a moment "To….swallow a spoon full of dry coffee with mustard on them" His face fell from a smirk into a 'wut' face, Skulduggery stood up and fetched a bucket, Mustard, coffee and a spoon. Val poured the coffee and mustard then handed it to fletcher. "Go on then" they all cheered.

He shoved the spoon in his mouth and then threw up in the bucket that was placed on his lap. The whole gang burst out in laughter and Skulduggery had to catch Val before she hit her head on the coffee table.

"Tanith, truth or dare" Fletcher asked.

"Eh, give me a truth" she responded.

"Is it true that you can kill anybody?"

"What, no! I can't kill Ghastly I might cry and kill myself" she leant over to Ghastly and gave him a peak on the cheek and sat back down.

"Skull, Truth or Dare" Tanith asked

"Come on then. Give me a good dare" He smirked.

Ghastly and Tanith leant in to whisper to each other. "I'll say that then."

"WE…" she pointed at Ghastly and herself. "…dare you go have your way with Val right now, in the closet" Valkyrie looked down at her hands and felt Skulduggery pick her up and carry her to the closet, his lips were pressed to hers and their hands where exploring each other's bodies like it was a undiscovered planet.

Val and Skulduggery sat down 30 minutes later in the circle and looked at them.

"Ghastly, truth or dare?" Skulduggery asked while playing the Vals hair.

"Dare"

"I dare you to end every sentence with 'in bed'"

"Hey, guys lets go watch a movie" Tanith said, "in bed" Ghastly added onto the end of what she just said. They spent around 30 minutes arguing about what to watch and with Ghastly still saying 'in bed' at the end of everything.

"wow, this movie is good" Val said "you're amazing skul" ghastly added "in bed" she giggled lightly to herself and murmured in agreement, then everyone burst out laughing. His arms were wrapped around Vals waist keeping her close as everybody carried on watching the film. His lips kept brushing the edge of her ear making her shiver.


	5. No Cases

There hasn't been a case in over a week and Skulduggery said she had to go to school. She didn't understand why, the reflection could go and she could stay with him. She'd be fine. _Stupid former skeleton_ She mutter to herself as she got out the Bentley at the school gates with everybody staring at her.

"Stephanie" The man in the car said, she spun round on her heel and glared at him "What." She hissed though her teeth, now everybody was walking towards the Bentley taking photos. She walked over to his window and crouched down, "What?" she repeated.

He cupped her face and brought his lips down on hers, she felt a small tingle inside her stomach, and then he pulled away. "Have a nice day" he beamed, she glared at him and stalked away inside, ignoring the looks of other students.

Slamming her locker shut she got her phone out and saw 3 messages from Tanith, two from Ghastly, 5 from skulduggery and 3 from Fletcher, along with a bunch of miss calls.

**Fletcher: WAIT, YOU'RE MARRIED!**

**Fletcher: WHAT!**

**Fletcher: I hate you.**

_Good to know Fletch _she thought

**Tanith: Hey Val, wanna watch movies tonight?**

**Tanith: oh and we can bake**

**Tanith: Have a nice day!X**

She quickly typed in a reply

**It's a date then, and lets not have a food fight like last time! x**

Then jabbed her thumb on the enter button, life with Tanith being back was a lot easier than before. She was glad she had a girl to speak to now, even if she was over 100 years old.

**Ghastly: I've made your new dress x**

**Ghastly: don't get killed at school X**

_Why on earth would he say something like that, oh well? I'll ask him later_ she muttered. She was just about to open her messages from Skulduggery when Josh came up. "Hey Steph"

"Hi Josh…"

"Wanna walk to class?"

"Yeah sure!"

She had math, great this was just great. She didn't need math if she was going to be kicking guys in the face all the time. The room was to bright and she sat down at the back of class with Josh and went to read the messages from Skulduggery when the teacher walked in, he looked around 23 with a strong jaw, she knew who he was at first sight.

She choked on air as two Cleavers walked in the room and stood by the door. "Is something the matter, Stephanie" The man at the front of the class said. She shook her head "No Mr. Ravel" _what the hell is he doing here!_ She screamed at herself in her mind "Can I go to the toilet?" she asked looking at him, glaring. He nodded and she stood up and dashed though the door and called Skulduggery.

"Get off the phone and do your math work" he commanded, she rolled her eyes

"Ravel, the Grand Mage is teaching my math class, EXPLAIN!" She screamed down the phone at him, not caring if anybody heard her.

"Ah…ha-ha. Did you even read my messages?"

"I was going to, but then Josh came up to me and we went to class…"

"Who's josh and do I need to hit him if he touches you?" he sounded jealous

"No and aw, you jealous.." she teased him

"Put Ravel on the phone now Valkyrie Cain"

"I thought my last name was Pleasant now and he's teaching"

"Now val."

She muttered something and stalked back into the class and held the phone up to The Grand Mage and sighed as he just looked at her with confusion until he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Skulduggery.

"Skul…I'm teaching, can't chat right now" his voice was relaxed and calm

"Yes, I know she's glaring at me"

"Josh, nah he won't hit on her, Fletcher Renn would kill him first" he laughed and looked at Valkyrie to sit down. "Oh Steph, what a Pleasant surprise to have you at school…" he smirked at her and she hit her head on the wall a few times.

"He said stop hitting your head." She held her middle finger up to him and carried on, the door opened and she heard footsteps walking to the back of the class where she was still hitting her head.

"Go away Skulduggery!" she shouted. She heard him chuckle and wrap his arms around her shoulder "I just can't do that Steph.." she smiled slightly and turned around to face him. His eyes looked a deeper green in this light, he still looked handsome. And he was hers.

The Grand Mage cleared his throat and skulduggery sat down on the floor holding Val's hand, he cleared his throat again and she threw him her bottle of water, which nearly hit him on the head if it wasn't for the Cleaver who caught it.


	6. READ

**SOOOO, I can't update anymore to day (29th/08/13) because its my dad and step mums 9th wedding anniversary and I have a ton of house work and we are going out to dinner later so yeah, *crawls into a hole* I hate family sometimes.**

**sorry guys ill be back tomorrow with more though!**


	7. people are having trouble

**Some people are having trouble following the story, that's perfectly normal. I know I'm not the easy person to follow because I always have different ideas.**

**so at the start.**

**Val is still shunting and Skul is with her, but the last time she shunted she was told she had to Marry lord vile, that's when Skul stepped in and put a suit of armor on that look like viles armor but it didn't turn him into lord vile, but something happens and he can't take his false face off and skin starts appearing all over his bones and he gets a heart and all the other stuff turning him back human, blah. they got married then shunted back. I don't know if she'll shunt back yet I think i might make her but I don't know. **

**In the next one they are with Ghastly and skul is saying he wants a divorce and stuff, anyway that little conversation goes on and then at the end of that, they end up kissing in Skuls house. **

**The next one is about a little case where they have to catch Scapegrace and Thrasher, they catch them get thanked then Val asks skul to spend the night with her, and they fall asleep in her bed. **

**The next day they wake up and have nothing to do so they invite Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher over to spend the day together. They play Truth or Dare and Watch movies.**

**then i skipped a few days**

**Skul makes Val go to school and she goes to class and Ravel is teaching her lesson, she goes outside to call skul but he is really waiting in the car park, anyway that phone call goes on and Ravel says something and she hits her head on the wall in the class, Ravel tells Skul and he walks into the class and hugs her sort off and sits on the floor but the students really think its just her boyfriend because he lokes around 20-21 years old.**

**sorry its so confusing guys **

**- Charlotte**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry i havent updated since uh Thursday, i've been a bit busy**

* * *

Skulduggery was sitting in his car, his eyes locked on a door of an old warehouse. Any second now Lazer Blood (shit name I know) the Adapt would come walking out that door, the only think he needed to do was not be seen and follow him. He was in a Silver car and Valkyrie didn't mind this car. It was a normal looking car and it didn't stand out. He had his hat and sunglasses on with his gloved hands resting on the steering wheel. Valkyrie had fallen asleep in the back seat around 1 hour ago and left Skulduggery to ponder with the fact that he had nothing to do and was bored.

The iron door slowly opened a Lazer Blood walked out into the bright street. This Adapt power was that he could make his enemies from attacking him by looking them dead in the eyes and they would drop to the floor like a bag of flour, it wasn't a very good power but it worked on people that he didn't know. In the past two weeks Lazer had killed 6 people, leaving their body parts scattered around the place and blood on the walls. Valkyrie couldn't walk into the crime scene without throwing her guts up outside, she and Skulduggery said it was best if she stayed outside or in the car.

Lazer quickly got into his car and pulled out onto the road, a few moments later Skulduggery did the same, following him down the high street and out of Dublin city all together. It wasn't long until Lazer noticed that he was being followed and sped up, racing though the country side. Valkyrie started to wake up in the back seat complaining her arm was hurting.

"Val, I'm sorry but I can't go with you, I have to catch Lazer Blood before he gets away" Skulduggery said to her without moving his eyes of the car in front. The world faded away and she called out Skulduggery's name and then she was sitting in a field on her butt.

**Valkyries POV**

"Ow…" she muttered and stood up, when she turned round she could see the wall that surrounded Dublin city and then the little villages that were scattered around the wall, the nearest village was around a 30 minute walk and she needed to pass the time until she Shunted back, it felt so different not having Skulduggery at her side.

_I won't fall down again  
My heart's now dead and gone  
And I'm still breathing  
I made it out alive _Valkyrie mutter to herself, she'd left her phone in the back seat of the car in her bag.

_These words they fall off my tongue like a poison  
I hope they kill you all  
I hope I never see your faces again  
I wanna watch the whole world burn down  
I wanna watch the world burn  
I wanna watch the whole world burn down_

Darquesse's voice drummed inside her head, she needed to be let out and soon. This world angered the person inside her and made her want to burn it to the ground. _STOP! _Valkyrie screamed at the voice and it dulled down to a small whisper at the back of her mind.

**Skulduggery's POV**

He had lost Lazer, he just disappeared, no idea where he had gone and to make things worse Valkyrie was gone too, her bag was in the back seat and her phone was just visible though the open bag. Great. He sat back in his seat and stared at the empty road.

Sighing he turned the car around and headed for the sanctuary. The drive was long and peaceful, did he actuary enjoy it when Valkyrie wasn't around.

Cutting the engine Skulduggery Pleasant got out of the silver car and walked though of doors of the sanctuary and to the Grand Mages office. "Tipstaff, go away" he muttered.

"You are not allowed down here without permission, I will get the Cleavers to arrest you and throw you in a holding cell Mr Pleasant!" He screeched

"GO! AWAY!" Skulduggery boomed and walked through the office doors, looking at Grand Mage Ravel. His robed were discarded on the floor and his feet were up on the desk.

"Oh, Hello Skulduggery. How may I help you?" His voice sounded bored and fed up, he looked like he could fall asleep any second now.

"Lazer Blood got away, he just vanished. Him and the car vanished.." Skulduggery reported then turned his head to glare at Tipstaff. He heard the Grand Mage sigh. "And where is our dear Valkyrie?" he asked, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Shunted, hopefully she comes back this time…" He mumbled and took and seat on one of the chairs.

**Valkyries POV**

The village was dead, no life there at all. She walked through the mass of dead bodies and let out a small gasp every time she saw a small child. This was horrible. She needed to get out of here and fast.

She took off running and headed towards Dublin encased in a wall. Sure enough she wouldn't get caught this time, if she kept her head down and out of sight. The wall was around 10 feet high and it must have gone down into the earth.

_She must be a hole somewhere.. _She mumbled and started to walk the edge of the wall, out of sight in the shadows. The wall was cold, even though her jacket.

"SOMEONES SNEAKING AROUND OUTSIDE!" she heard someone screeched and cursed. She looked at where the sound was coming from and saw a group of Mages standing pointing and getting ready to fight. Within moments Lord Vile will turn up to kill anyone who's sneaking around.

She air around her grew older and she knew he was here. She spun round and looked up at the dark amour. "Lord Vile…" she breathed. Red Hoods were surrounded them, he grabbed her arm and dragged her through the streets towards Mevolents palace. His grip on her wasn't enough to make her gasp in pain.

"Skulduggery! I know you're in there, you need to stop this and take off that damn armour, go back to your friends and let me go home" she whispered and Vile shook his head as if he was laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry its so short, ive been dealing with the first week of school and my teachers saying i need to get a C or above. I havent had any time to write because ive had to do home work and stuffs.**

* * *

The palace towered over her; Vile had let her arm go 10 minutes ago. Her footsteps were loud on the empty streets. There were roses growing in flower beds along the side of the road, they were black and a few were red.

_Can you turn my black roses red…_

The sun was now at its highest and it was beating. She started to unzip her jacket and shrug it off. She felt his cool gloved hand brush her arms and his fingers tightened around her jacket then took it off her. The sides of her mouth curled into a smile and she felt him smile under the armour. Maybe his was just like her Skulduggery at home…

That didn't last very long, his arm extended and she was thrown to the ground. Her elbows scrapped the floor and she felts his shadows press the down her head, cutting at her arms and clothing. There cool texture was clawing at her, drawing blood from her stomach. She let out a scream and curled into a ball then the pressure left her body.

His arms wrapped round her and held her close, squirming she dropped to the floor in a crouch and stood up. His glove hands reached out for her but she stepped away.

"Do not touch me" her voice was strong and demanding, her eyes narrowed as he dropped his hands back by his sides. She turned round and saw they were now in the palaces court yard. They had shadow walked? Her mind pondered on the thought then she felt his presents behind her.

The two wooden doors opened and out came the Red Hoods, they took her by the arms and dragged her into the throne room where Mevolent was sitting, his hands neatly folded in his lap, he lifted his head up and smiled at her.

"Ah Valkyrie, welcome back" his voice was hard and she heard the room shut, she turned her head and saw Vile walked towards her. "yeah, yeah…" her voice trailed off when she saw him stand up and bring over a small box, his was tall. Really tall, he stood in front of Valkyrie and Lord Vile. Took both their hands and put them together. Then he placed the box into their hands and sat down.

"In that box is a key to your home, you will be living together…like a normal married couple…" her eyes drifted to Lord Vile who was taking his helmet off.

* * *

**so i dont know when i'll update again, maybe next week or something. Sorry guys...**


	10. Babies, Thanks Valkyrie S for the idea

Her jaw dropped as he dropped his helmet to the floor, he had skin. His eyes were deep green, just like her Skulduggery. "Thank you sir" his voice sounded cold and hard. He spun on his heel to Valkyrie and extended his arm.

"You should take that my dear" his voice lowered as she rested her hand on his forearm with hesitation.

**Skulduggerys POV**

"Any news?" Ghastly's voice drifted through the open door. Skulduggery muttered something in reply and sank down onto a small chair in Gordon's office. Ghastly's footsteps got louder as he entered the room. "You know, sulking won't find out something about Lazer" Ghastly mumbled as he scanned the book shelf.

"Neither will we get Val back if we don't find that bloody Shunter!" he hissed. He stood up and walked out the room, the hallway was darker than any other part of the house. There was a large bay window at the end which let in a fair bit of light.

The Bentley seemed different without her in it, it seemed empty. His hands drummed on the steering wheel and his eyes were glued on the spot where she sat. There was a faint pop and fletcher was now in that seat. "So she's gone?" his voice was flat and his eyes were narrowed at Skulduggery. He nodded and looked at his hands, his knuckles had turned white.

"Dude, you and Val… it's a no go. You're like eh… and she's like 18…" Skulduggery's head snapped to him and glared then his disappeared. _Stupid boy_ He thought.

**Valkyries POV**

"Anything you want?" The man who looked like her love yet again, she had been silent since they stepped through the door. The house looked just like Gordon's house, Valkyrie had ran upstairs and sat in the room which was his study back home. The walls were a deep red colour and the floor was a crème carpet and was fluffy.

"Listen, if you like it or not, I'm your husband. I want the best for you" he had moved to sit beside her. She turned to him, her mind racing "I want a baby" the words flew out her mouth before she could stop them.

His jaw tightened "No" his voice was hard and cold. Standing she glared at him "you said 'anything' so I said a baby!" she growled and walked out the room leaving him by himself in the room that reminded her so much of her uncles study. Her footsteps echoed on the wooden floor, the hallway was dark and cold. It felt like she was in the caves. Was there when caves under this house? She needed to find out. She heard his footsteps following her and she sped up, his hand gripped her wrist and spun her, she bounced off his chest and he caught her. "Fine…" he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

**Skulduggery POV**

Blaze was a tall dark haired man, "come on, what did I do?" Blazes voice was too high to be normal. Skulduggery shrugged and hit him again. Blazes lip split this time , the blood poured down his chin. "I aint done a thing" that stupid voice, Skulduggery hit him again, blood poured from his nose now. "You're a creepy guy, not talking and all…" skulduggery cocked his hat then walked out the room. Leaving blaze chained up.

"She's still not back" Ghastly was standing against the wall and sighed, Tanith rode up on her bike "No luck" her voice was flat and worried. "Skul…" Ghastly muttered, "No don't say it" Skulduggery shouted, "She can't be!" his voice was barely a whisper now.

"She'll be okay…" Tanith rested her hand on his forearm and looked up at him "…you know Val, she's tough, she'll make it" Skulduggery smiled and pulled his gloves on. "I guess, we keep our minds off this." Ghastly muttered, Skulduggery turned to the door he had just came out "Not like that.." Ghastly sighed and walked to the Bentley.

His head was down, looking at the road "Ghastly…" Skulduggery whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What if she never comes back" he looked up with tears filling his eyes, then brought his hands to his face and a sob escaped his mouth.

**Valkyries POV**

There was a sheet wrapped round her body and she was standing by the window, "You happy now?" Vile asked. He would never be Skulduggery, not to her. "No, not hardly" she felt his arms slide round her waist, two days she had been here, two days. She wanted to go home.

"I'm sorry" his lips brushed the back of her neck; he smelt like him, his lips tasted like his lips. "I want to go home…" her voice shook. He turned her round and kisses her cheek, the same. "Come to bed…" she nodded slightly and followed him to the bed.

Footsteps.

She looked up at him, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and wrapped his arm around her then pulled the cover over her body.

"Master, how can I help you?" Mevolent was smiling, "You've been gone for two days, I thought you dead. Now I see" He shrugged.

"Babies don't make themselves"

Valkyrie blushed and moved closer to him. "Stand, both of you" Mevolent's voice was like stone. "What! No, she's naked, she is not getting out of bed until you leave" He was acting like Skulduggery, his jaw tightened and glared at Mevolent. "Fine, I'll turn away" he faced the wall and Valkyrie grabbed a robe and threw it on while Skulduggery wrapped a towel around his lower half.

"You can look now"

Mevolent turned round "Valkyrie, you will be one of my many Mages that go round the streets catching people, disobey and you die" her face feel and she glared at him "No."

"Very well…" he went to the door "Get a sword!"

* * *

**SORRY, I've had exams...eek. I wrote most of this in science, where I have my brain buster thinking thing...**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI, sorry I've been busy. Cleaning and all, sorry its so short but I'm going to start on the next chapter tomorrow and it should be up on Friday night (England time) I PROMISE! **

* * *

The blade of his sword ran along her arm and she screamed out In pain, Skulduggery was on his knees yelling and screaming, all she could hear is that laugh. That awful laugh that went through her like poison.

_Let me out…_ The voice whispered inside her head, Valkyrie shook her head and looked up, her lip had split when she was being punched by Mevolent.

The pain was a dull throb now and she looked up, he was standing above her smirking. "I'd stand if I was you" Mevolent spat down at her and she slowly stood up, her legs shook by you sent out a kick into his balls and watched him fall down with a gasp. A quick glance to Skulduggery then she was running out the door, her boots echoing on the floor. Followed by more boots, getting louder until they were by her but then she vanished.

The world vanished and she was in mid-air, falling. She slammed against the wet pavement. "Ow…" she rubbed her back and looked around, she spotted a group of girls around her age. Then stood up and shrugged on her jacket, she had no idea how she had held onto it all that time but oh well.

**CHARLOTTES POV**

The car pulled up alongside of a us, Lauren, Maddie and Holly were edging me on. "Him?" I turned my head back round to them and raised my eyebrow and they nodded. I smiled and nodded back then turned round. The man that got out had deep green eyes and was tall, his black hair fell over his eyes and he wore a tailored suit. "I'll be back in 30?" I mumbled and walked over to him.

"Hey, nice car"

He grunted.

I shifted my hips to the side and played with a bit of hair while chewing on my gum, he was cute. "Wanna take me for a ride?" I smiled at him but he didn't return it.

"Don't you have homework to do?" He muttered and looked at his phone. I sighed and got in the other side, the chair was too far back for me so I brought it forward.

"Out" he demanded and I chuckled. "Come on cutie, let's go for a ride" I laughed and he bent down and looked at me "Now"

I pouted and turned round, a girl with dark eyes and jet black was in my eye line, "I think you should do what he says"

Her lip was split and she had a bruise forming on her jaw, fight? Her outfit was black and she was wearing a wedding ring. "Go away, I'm trying to pull" I spat at her.

"You're trying to pull my husband" her hand grabbed the back off my jacket and pulled me out the car, she was tall. Taller than me, she was strong too. Her eyes narrowed at me and I whimpered then she dropped me to the floor. Scrambling up I ran off.

**SKULDUGGERYS POV**

"I think you should do what he says" Valkyrie said, my eyes widened and I looked over the top of the car and set my eyes on her, she was bleeding. What happened? "Go away, I'm trying to pull" The girls voice came from side the car and I rolled my eyes, Valkyrie was already pulling her out the car by the time I had gotten round to them. She had blood over her hands as well.

The girl ran.

"Val…" I whispered and she turned to me and wrapped her arms around me, my lips were against her forehead and pulling her closer, the tears rolled down my face and I felt her shake, she was crying. I gently picked her up and got in the driver's side then drove off with her in my lap. Her breathing was slow and steady as she explained what had happened, everything that happened. I just looked forward trying to keep my eyes away from her.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" she mumbled and I ignored her. "Please speak to me…"

I turned my head to her, "No I'm not mad, it's just going to take a few says to think it through okay?" she nodded then the world tilted and went black.


End file.
